User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 11 - Fieldwork Fun (pt.1)
NOTE: SAODFHOSDHFUEBOI I PRESS ENTERED AGAIN. FCUK. -- “Ah, you are quite right, Julius!” She turned her smile on me. “Hiro Kamui is from now on the Vice-Captain of Special Forces Blood, second in command to Julius Visconti, Captain of Special Forces Blood.” “EEHHHHH?!” -- “Hiro-fukutaichou! Let’s go on a mission, please?” “Vice-Captain, good work today.” “Vice-Captain, may you accompany me to the firing range?” “Oh, Vice-Cap! How’s it today?” “Well, well, if it isn’t our Vice-Captain. Heh. Good work.” “Vice-Captain, I leave this to you.” Vice-Captain this, Vice-Captain that, all day, all night, fukutaichou, fukutaichou, fuku-fucking-taichou oh '''my god. “SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!” I finally screamed, breathing harshly. I’m tired, very much in need of alone time, and frankly sick of my new rank. Why are they gleefully rubbing it in my face?!” “Shut up! SHUT. UP! Oh my god, would you guys give me a break already?! Stop it with the fukutaichou!” I was near crying by that time from frustration, and the others from Blood – with the exception of Ciel and Captain – were going out of their way to call me Vice-Captain or fukutaichou or Baby Captain every damn time! And in public, too! What are they; advertisements?! “What’s this? Vice-Captain is mad?” I so want to wipe that smug ass smirk from your face Ryuuka-san, but you’re my senior and I have to respect that. My rank be damned. Ryuuka-san leaned over the table, a mocking grin on his face. “Tell me, Vice-Captain, are you mad?” “Oi, Ryuu, stop with the bullying.” I don’t trust you anymore Gil-san. “''Baby Captain''’s pissed off, you know.” SEE?! “I don’t get why Hiro-fukutaichou gets mad.” Nana asked innocently from where she was sitting, playing with her spoon. “Hiro-fukutaichou is a fukutaichou now, and aside from Julius-taichou, we’re lower in rank. Shouldn’t we call fukutaichou ‘fukutaichou’?” Nana, you’re not making sense. At all. I groaned, face down on the table. I had no appetite for dinner. “Just… stop it with the fukutaichou, please…” I groaned. “I’m afraid that can’t be done, Vice-Captain.” Ciel-san interjected from the table next to ours, where she, Romeo-san and Captain are sitting, leaving me with Nana, Gil-san and Ryuuka-san. I gave her a pout. “As you are instated as the Vice-Captain, it is only right that we defer to you by your title, especially in public, as this is a sign of obedience and respect. We must convince people of our ability, as well as we are just like them in terms of being God Eaters.” “Well, yeah, I get that, but why won’t you guys stop calling me Vice-Captain all the time?” I spoke into the table, voice muffled. I have no more energy to spare these bastards. “What, can’t be allowed to be smug that Blood got the youngest Captain and Vice-Captain in the Far East’s Branch history?” Ryuuka-san scoffed. “I think we deserve to be proud about it. Even the former First Unit wasn’t as young as we are!” “I don’t care.” I declared, sullenness obvious on my voice. “We’re not the youngest God Eaters, so we don’t get the achievement trophy for that,” Ryuuka-san continued, ignoring me. Pff, see if I care about this info. “First Unit – the original one, mind you – snagged that one. When they started out, they’re youngest member is 12. Years. Old. And their Captain was only 23 at that time, and their Vice-Captain 20. So you see? Julius is Captain at 20, and our Kamui-kun is Vice-Captain at 17. Ooh, coincidental 3-year age gap!” I made a face at Ryuuka-san. “What’s with the ‘-kun’?” He shrugged uncaringly. “Eh, decided about time you move up the ranks in my book. Though only by…” He lifted a hand (the one wrapped in bandages and further covered by a black, fingerless glove) moving his forefinger and thumb so there was a space of barely a centimeter between them. “''This much''.” I stuck my tongue out at him in a daring move, and I immediately jerked back and away from the table, just in time to avoid the hand that was about to hit me. Ryuuka-san’s grin was made of pure murder. “Though, Ryuu…” Said guy looked at Gil-san, who had one eyebrow up in question. “How did you know about this?” “Yeah, what he said.” Romeo-san immediately agreed, leaning expectantly on the table. That surprised me for the first time; Gil-san and Romeo-san argues a whole lot, but there are some things they agree on. Ryuuka-san gave us an incredulous look. “Seriously? You guys don’t know?” We all gave him a blank look that clearly said ‘whaddaya think?’. He made an offended noise, crossing his arms indignantly. “Come on, you haven’t checked the database?! It’s like in the public records!” “Everything is public records to you, Ryuuka, given that you spend hours – or days – on your Terminal hacking into the system.” Captain rebutted dryly, one eyebrow up. Mine did, too, when I heard that Ryuuka-san hacks into the system. How is he not punished for that? Ryuuka-san did that dismissal hand-wave motion of his, “Meh, not my fault when security is loose.” He claimed, a bit of smugness in his voice. “But, no, seriously, it has a free-for-all access. Check your Terminal Databases often, would you? Geez… Can’t blame me if my curiosity gets the better of me!” Romeo-san, Gil-san and even Captain looked ready to contest Ryuuka-san’s claim, but we were interrupted by the unlikeliest person to do so; Soma-san. The man gave us a brief greeting, though he didn’t linger long and his eyes – for some reason they look slitted – darted over to Ryuuka-san. Ryuuka-san stood up immediately, brows furrowed. “So-chan-?” “May I borrow this guy for a minute?” He asked us, though his eyes remained on Ryuuka-san, who was wearing a look of confusion. That expression mystified me; since I’ve never seen Ryuuka-san make that face. I didn’t even think he was possible of that! “Is there something you require of Ryuuka?” Captain asked politely, straightening up from his seat. Soma-san blinked, then nodded. “Yeah. Sorry for being so sudden, but Old Man Sakaki and I needs this guy for what we’ve been researching. The Old Man got a go ahead from your Doctors, but I wanted to let this brat’s squad know.” “Mentioned ‘''brat''’, is here, you know.” Ryuuka-san griped, and the reflexive banter surprised me a bit. Didn’t… these two met only last week? “We’ll not hold him from you,” Captain allowed, nodding to Ryuuka-san when the younger God Eater snapped up a salute, snatching his First Love Juice from the table as he made his way over to Soma-san, exchanging a bro-fist with Gil-san on his way and wagging a hand in farewell to the rest of us. “Thank you.” Soma-san dipped his head. “If you’ll excuse us.” The two of them turned on their heels and proceeded to walk over to the elevators. Only for Soma-san to suddenly stop and quickly marched back to us. Confusion must’ve been painfully obvious on our faces, as he answered without even having to be questioned. “Actually, I might be needing another guy. Which one of you got their ‘Power of Blood’ activated?” Captain and I didn’t react, as the others were only too happy to point their fingers at us. I eyed Nana’s finger. With all the Oden-pan she’s eating, she better be tasty. Soma-san’s eyebrow went up, “Captain and Vice…? Well, anyway, which one of you can be spared? We might be away for a two-day mission outside the walls. Not far from the wall, mind you, but I need someone who can obviously hold his own.” “Hiro and I are both capable, I assure you.” Captain replied, and I thumped my head down on the table as I hid my face from embarrassment. I could already feel another ‘let’s-tease-fukutaichou’ session. Ugh. “And with Mr. Schicksal-“ Captain nodded to Soma-san, who looked a bit uncomfortable at being called by his family name. “-And Ryuuka here, I know I can leave myself or Hiro in your hands. I assume you shall be taking another person?” “Yeah. But the guy won’t be coming for a few days.” Soma-san shrugged. “So who’s it gonna be?” “Hiro shall go.” Captain answered immediately, without even consenting me. “EH?!” “You sure about that? Your Vice-Captain doesn’t seem too inclined to go, to be honest.” Soma-san sounded more amused than anything, as he looked at me with one eye brow up. “I’m afraid Dr. Rachel had already booked me the day after tomorrow for an errand of hers.” Captain replied, face and tone apologetic. “And I have no way of telling of how long it shall take.” “Why did we just know of this now, Julius?” Romeo-san asked lightly, teasing in his eyes. By now – maybe with the exception of Gil-san and Ciel-san – we’re used to Captain disappearing because of whatever errand Dr. Rachel had sent him on. It wasn’t like there was a shortage on personnel (far from it, not like a few years back) but it was a given that Dr. Rachel trusts Captain the most, having raised the guy since he was young. Captain shrugged once. “I had planned on telling you after dinner but circumstances changed.” He replied easily. Though I feel like I have to interject here. “But… Captain…” Everyone gave me questioning looks, save for the meanie behind Soma-san. Is Ryuuka-san spacing out? Eh, don’t really care. “Are you sure about this? I mean, I got no complaints, but this is kinda… important… well, I think it…” Okay, I think I’ll just shut up. I’m horrible at explaining myself. “It’s fine,” Captain answered. “You’ve proven yourself competent and skill enough for something like this. And it’ll be a learning experience. Ryuuka,” Captain pinned a (presumably) sharp look at the zooming out guy, who immediately snapped to attention and asked ‘what’. “Do remember we need Hiro safe and sound, please?” Ryuuka-san just gave him a blank look, before shrugging. That’s… mildly reassuring. Why do I get the feeling Ryuuka-san isn’t paying much attention at the moment? “We’re all settled? Good. Vice-Captain-kun,” … Did Soma-san just say ‘-kun’…? “Come on; time waits for nobody.” And with that Soma-san turned and left for real this time, Ryuuka-san dutifully following at his heels. I scrambled to catch-up to the two (in a hurry much???) while calling farewells over my shoulder at the other members of Blood, who merely waved at me with amused looks on their faces. I caught up to them halfway down the hallway- why are their strides too damn long?! – and I realized we were headed to the elevators. I entered last after the two, and Soma-san pressed the button for the Laboratory. Why there? Apparently Ryuuka-san was somehow on the same wavelength as me, as he asked the question the same time I did. Ryuuka-san didn’t look bothered; in fact, he looked like he had expected it. I eyed him incredulously while Soma-san gave as an amused look. “Old Man will be briefing us, since he’ll be personally handling this mission. It’s not an official mission, as this is a personal project, so…” Soma-san shrugged, apparently deciding to spare us (more like spare me, since I’ve no interest in tech stuff whatsoever) the techno-rambling. “Anyways, we’ll just be going up against any Aragami that would wander near our to-be base of operations, Invasive or not. Old Man Sakaki will do the data gathering and we’ll provide him with subjects to study; which, by the way, includes us.” The elevator doors dinged open, and we trekked down the hall, towards the familiar door of the Laboratory at the end. I glanced surreptitiously at the rooms we passed by, and though I saw injured God Eaters (severe or otherwise) none seems to be at death’s door. I sighed quietly at that in relief. Facing the Aragami everyday was a high enough wall to overcome; we don’t need more problems, honestly. “Ooh,” Ryuuka-san looked very much excited, actually bouncing on his feet twice as he upped his pace to walk beside Soma-san. “Fieldwork?” Soma-san made an ‘mmhm’ sound, to which Ryuuka-san did a little dance. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing; Ryuuka-san looked very childish like, that, and a childish Ryuuka-san is very much amusing for me. Ryuuka-san recovered, practically racing down the hall to get to Director Sakaki’s private lab. “Is that guy like that?” Soma-san’s tone made it seem like he was talking to myself, though I answered anyways. “Not… always, I guess.” Soma-san’s eyes glanced over at my. “I mean, I’m kinda new at Blood – more or less two months, really – but Ryuuka-san seems fairly calm and collected when not on missions. He gets more expressive and passionate when on missions, though, along with being hotheaded.” I scratched the back of my head, recalling my observations on Ryuuka-san’s personality. “He’s… kinda confusing, to be honest, so those are just the surface observations…” Soma-san merely nodded, humming to himself as we entered the Director’s lab, finding Ryuuka-san firing off question after question, overwhelming the old scientist. Director Sakaki gave Soma-san a pleading glance – I merely looked on in morbid fascination, the good squad mate that I am – and the man beside me let out a loud ‘I’m-tired-of-this-crap’ sigh. “Oi, Izanami, '''sit.” “It’s fucking ‘''Ryuuka''’, you jerk!” And just like that Ryuuka-san’s single-minded (bordering manic) interrogation of the Far East Branch’s Acting Director was halted as he turned to engage Soma-san in a silly argument on what to call each other. I inched away from Ryuuka-san and Soma-san, who were locked in a very intense stare down competition that I feel like I might burn just by being near. Ryuuka-san’s talent is finding people to argue with, no doubt about that. Director Sakaki smoothed out his rumpled clothes, laughing weakly. I return a similarly weak smile. Well, two people we know are in the same room… arguing with each other. “So, Hiro-kun, seeing as these two might not be able to participate in the meantime… Shall we proceed by ourselves?” He began, fox grin back in its usual spot on his face as we moved to the side, where the couches are. I nodded enthusiastically. “Yes please.” -- To Be Continued -- Eh, I’m cutting it off here for now. Still deciding who’s the guy who’ll be going with them. And I’m basically in a sh**y mood. Inflamed tonsils (I think it was actually bleeding), some f**ktard cut the water pipes to our house, and my goddamn insomnia attacked. I’ve yet to sleep since Monday. I am in a very sh**ty mood. @Roi – Pfft, pansexual flag xD Though the coincidence is very, very surprising, no, I didn’t mean anything by color. If I did, the whole of Blood would be the gay flag. *laughs* Wait, is Ciel’s color theme green or teal? O.o? o.O? Category:Blog posts